Destined to in love with you
by MiikaaLujaan
Summary: Bella esta muy enamorada de su novio Edward, pero sus constantes sueños con un joven de ojos azules no la dejan tranquila, su vida dara un giro de 180 grados cuando ese joven de ojos azules aparesca en su vida
1. Ojos Azules

**Hola esta es mi nueva historia,tenia que subirla se me ocurrio ya hace un tiempo y no me decidia a subirla pero aca esta, espero que les guste me inspire de nuevo con esta pareja por que me encantan, tienen una quimica inigualable :) Bueno las dejo leer :) Que lo disfruten 3 :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Ojos Azules**

_Yo corría por el bosque, me sentía tan feliz en aquel lugar lleno de vegetación y de hermosos animales, me di vuelta y lo vi, sus hermosos ojos dorados a los cuales amaba con locura pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro, el desapareció como por arte de magia, corrí desesperada buscando luz pero nada, solo había oscuridad y mas oscuridad en ese momento fue cuando vi unos hermosos ojos azules, camine hacia aquellos ojos azules y agarre las manos de aquel hombre de ojos azules al cual no le podía ver su rostro, lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos. El acaricio mi rostro y me dijo "Todo esta bien princesa, estas a salvo"_

Desperté de golpe, ya era común tener este sueño extraño en el cual veía a aquel joven de ojos azules que me sacaba de aquella oscuridad interminable, no se lo que me quería decir el sueño pero yo sabia que algo significaba. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me lave la cara y me mire al espejo, no me veía bien, desde que mi madre había muerto en aquel accidente mi vida había sido un completo infierno, lo único que me mantenía de pie eran mi familia y mi amor por Edward, el era mi novio desde ya hacia años, lo había conocido cuando cumplí los diecisiete y desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo. Edward es un vampiro frió, digo frió por que existe otra especie de vampiros a los cuales lo llaman Originales ya se es extraño pero a los vampiros se les ocurrió eso para diferenciar a ambas especies, Edward me había enseñado un mundo al cual yo creo que estaba destinada a vivir, nuestro amor es muy fuerte, hemos superado cada obstáculo que nos presento el destino, cuando el se fue por que pensó que esa era la manera de protegerme yo me derrumbe por completo pero nuestro amor supero toda barrera y acá estamos a seis meses de terminar la secundaria y estoy segura de que después de que nos graduemos nos casaremos por que no creo que en seis meses mi vida de un giro de 180 grados, aunque quien sabe talvez el destino me tiene preparada una sorpresa. Me vestí rápidamente y baje por las escaleras, de seguro mi padre y mi hermana Alice me estaban esperando para desayunar.

– Al fin despiertas dormilona – dijo Alice alegremente

– Es que volví a tener ese sueño extraño – dije y me senté en la silla para poder desayunar

– ¿Otra vez? – pregunto mi padre curioso

– Si es extraño, ya van diez veces en la semana, pero es siempre el mismo, estamos Edward y yo en el medio del bosque y de repente todo se torna oscuro, corro desesperada para poder encontrar luz y ahí aparece aquel joven de ojos azules que me dice _"Todo esta bien princesa, estas a salvo" _– dije recordando los ojos azules de aquel joven

– No será que hay algún chico… – dijo mi papá pero lo interrumpí

– Papá no digas estupideces, al único que amo es a Edward

– Tranquila Bells, solo es un decir – me dijo pero no le di importancia, agarre una tostada y la unte con dulce de mermelada, la comí rápidamente al ver que mi hermana ya se estaba levantando de la mesa, le di un sorbo rápido al café y me levante para ponerme mi abrigo, en menos de un minuto ya estábamos ambas listas, ambas saludamos a Charlie y nos fuimos hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Nick, el era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, lo había conocido cuando tenia cinco años y desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, y cuando digo inseparables es cierto, prácticamente hacíamos todo juntos.

– Bella – dijo Nick y me abrazo fuerte – ¿Cómo anda la mejor amiga del mundo?

– Gracias por lo que me toca – dijo Alice en un tono celoso

– Tu también eres la duende mas linda del mundo – dijo el riendo

– Que chistoso – dijo ella dándole un codazo en el estomago

– Eso dolió Ali

– Eso te pasa por llamarme duende – dijo ella enfadada pero Nick y yo la abrazamos

– No te enojes, duendecito es una manera tierna de decirte – le dije

– Si, Lo se pero todavía no me acostumbro – dijo ella – Maldita sea la hora que me vestí de duende para la noche de bruja

– Pero eras un duende adorable – le dije riendo

– Allá viene Edward, por que no vas con el – dijo Alice

– ¿Me estas echando? – le dije

– No, te estoy haciendo un favor si en este momento de seguro quieres ir corriendo a abrazarlo y a besarlo apasionadamente como dos enamorados

– Me conoces bien duende – le dije riendo y corrí hacia donde estaba Edward, lo abrase y después le di un beso tierno pero con mucha pasión – Mi amor

– Hola hermosa – me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mi cintura – ¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?

– Por suerte bien – le dije – ¿Por que no pasaste a recogerme?

– Es que me llamo un amigo y parece que va a venir a visitarnos – me dijo

– ¿Un amigo? – le pregunte

– Si me llamo hoy por la mañana y va a venir a pasar unos meses a Forks

– ¿Y como se llama tu amigo?

– Damon Salvatore

– ¿Es un vampiro? – le pregunte curiosa

– Si Bella es un vampiro pero es de la clase de los Originales, lo conocí hace años en un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls y nos hicimos muy amigos, tiene un hermano el cual se llama Stefan pero con el no me llevo tan bien como con Damon

– Lo siento Edward pero tenemos que robártela, tenemos que ir a clases – dijo Nick que se apareció por detrás interrumpiendo nuestra charla

– ¿Un minuto mas plis? – dije rogando

– Bells ya lo vas a ver mas tarde – dijo Alice agarrándome del brazo

– Esta bien pero antes déjame despedirme como es debido – dije y le di un beso tierno y lleno de pasión

– Ya fue suficiente – dijo Nick, me agarro del brazo y me llevo casi a rastras al salón de clases

Estuvimos en el salón durante dos horas, se me hacia eterna la hora, quería ver a Edward y besar sus hermosos labios, lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, el para mi era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y estaba segura de que el era el amor de mi vida, en ese momento se me vino a la mente aquellos ojos azules de mi sueño, eran los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto y ni los ojos de Edward me hacían sentir lo que aquellos ojos me hacían sentir cada vez que los recordaba, era algo que no podía explicar ni aunque quisiera por que ni yo sabia que era.

Esto de vagar por el mundo buscando una cura para el vampirismo no era algo que me gustara hacer pero lo estaba haciendo por mi hermano Stefan, esta vez mi parada seria Forks un pueblito que se encontraba en Washington por suerte tenia un amigo en aquel lugar y podía quedarme en su casa hasta que encontrara una nueva pista que me dirigiera hacia la cura. Mire por la ventanilla del avión y vi un hermoso paisaje, tenia un extraño presentimiento que mi estadía en Forks no solo iba a cambiar la vida de muchos, si no que también iba a cambiar la mía. Anunciaron que habíamos llegado ya, agarre mi maleta y baje del avión, camine varios minutos por el aeropuerto buscando a Emmet y a Jasper los hermanos adoptivos de Edward, pero en ese momento mi teléfono sonó.

– Hola ¿Quién habla? – dije contestando el teléfono

– Damon soy yo Edward, discúlpame pero Jasper y Emmet no podrán ir a buscarte tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente – dijo Edward del otro lado de la línea

– No pasa nada amigo, dime la dirección y yo voy a hasta ya – le dije

– Es que no es tan fácil de ubicar, mira hagamos esto tu vas hasta la entrada del bosque y ahí vas a ver a una jovencita castaña, de ojos verdes la cual es mi novia que se llama Bella y de ahí que ella te guié hasta la casa

– Está bien me encontrare con tu novia allí – le dije

– Lo que si Damon, ojo que es humana, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño

– No te preocupes, jamás le haría daño a tu novia Edward

– Más te vale Damon, Nos vemos luego – dijo y corto

Esto de que me tuviera que guiar una humana no era algo que me gustara mucho, definitivamente podía llegar solo hasta la casa de Edward sin perderme, volvió a sonar el teléfono esta vez era Stefan, de seguro me iba a preguntar ¿Cuándo iba a volver? Pero todavía no estaba seguro, tenia que encontrar la cura para el vampirismo, mi hermano la necesitaba urgente, el quería vivir una vida humana junto a su amada Elena y yo de regalo de cumpleaños le quería dar esa oportunidad. Yo quería a mi hermano a pesar de los momentos malos que pasamos, a pesar de que hayamos peleado dos veces por el amor de Katherine y el de Elena, a la primera logre olvidarla cuando conocí a Elena pero olvidar a Elena se me había hecho difícil, intente por todos los medios sacármela de la cabeza, me acosté con miles de mujeres pero no lo logre hasta que tuve ese extraño sueño, por alguna razón la sonrisa de aquella mujer de mis sueños me hizo olvidar de lo que alguna vez había sentido por Elena, aquella mujer era la mismísima reencarnación de la belleza, nunca había visto una mujer tan bella como la de mi sueño y yo sabia que esa mujer no existía solo en mis sueños que estaba en algún lugar de este mundo.

Stefan volvió a llamar por segunda vez al ver que no le contestaba, así que atendí sabia que mi hermano no iba a parar hasta que yo le contestara

– Hola Stef – dije

– Al fin contestas – me dijo – ¿En donde estas Damon?

– En un lugar lejos de Mystic Falls, No te preocupes Stef voy a volver

– ¿Pero cuando?

– Pronto no seas impaciente

– Te extraño hermano – me dijo

– Yo también pero no me vas a convencer hermano, cuando encuentre lo que busco volveré, te dejo por que me están esperando – le dije y corte, agarre mis maletas y salí afuera en busca de un taxi que me llevara hasta el bosque

– ¿Enserio Ali? – dijo Nick riéndose

– Si, ¿Qué tiene talvez Edward no es su verdadero amor y el chico de ojos azules si lo es? – dijo Alice

– Edward es el amor de mi vida duendecito te guste o no te guste – le dije

– Igual aunque no lo sea no te parece absurdo eso de soñar con tu alma gemela antes de conocerlo, eso solo pasa en las películas Alice – dijo Nick aun riéndose por lo que había dicho duendecito y tenia razón eso de soñar con tu alma gemela antes de conocerlo solo pasa en las historias de fantasía

– Bueno como si la vida Bells no fuera ya como una película – dijo Alice – Esta de novia con un vampiro que tiene un siglo y tú crees que lo que digo es absurdo Nick

– Bueno en esto tiene razón duendecito – dijo Nick dirigiéndose a mi

– Muy chistosos pero yo se que Edward es el amor de mi vida y que yo soy el amor de su vida – les dije – Mejor me voy por que el amigo de Edward me debe estar esperando – y les di un beso a ambos en la mejilla – Nos vemos

Camine varias cuadras sola y no pude evitar pensar ¿Y si Alice tenia razón? ¿Y si Edward no era el amor de mi vida? ¿Y si aquel joven de mirada profunda si lo era? Pero que estaba diciendo, definitivamente duendecito me contagio su delirio, Edward era, es y será el amor de mi vida y de eso estaba completamente segura ni un joven de ojos azules me iba a ser dudar de eso. De repente una mujer se me apareció no se veía bien así que le di una moneda, pero ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo

– Escúchame Isabella, jamás, jamás te olvides de aquellos ojos, jamás

– ¿De que esta hablando señora? ¿De que ojos habla? – pregunte curiosa ante las palabras de la mujer

– Tu sabes de que ojos te hablo – me dijo, gire por que me distraje y cuando voltee para ver a la señora, ella ya no estaba, gire hacia mi alrededor para ver si la encontraba pero nada la mujer había desaparecido, supuse que se refería a los ojos azules de mi sueño ¿pero como era posible que la señora supiera de mi sueño? ¿Y como es que sabia mi nombre?, me hice esa pregunta varios minutos hasta que me di cuenta que seguro el amigo de Edward me debía estar esperando impaciente en donde habíamos acordado, me apresure a caminar para llegar mas rápido pero una pelirroja se me apareció frente a mis ojos

– Victoria – dije al reconocerla

– Que bueno todavía sabes mi nombre – me dijo

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Ya te lo dije nena, quiero que sufras – me dijo y me agarro del cuello, me tiro contra un árbol y sentí como mi pierna se quebraba, Victoria se acerco a mi y me clavo las uñas en el cuello haciéndome sangrar, dolía y mucho, derrame una lagrima por mi mejilla sentía que esta vez Victoria iba a lograr su merecido, recordé cada momento vivido con Edward, cada momento que pase junto a Alice, Nick y todos mis amigos, recordé mi sueño, ese sueño en el cual esos ojos me salvaban de aquel sufrimiento que estaba viviendo y en estos momentos me sentía igual que en mi sueño, me sentía desesperada por encontrar una luz que me salvara.

– Creo que ya sufriste demasiado querida Bella – dijo Victoria y supe que había llegado mi hora cuando se acerco a mi cuello, cerré los ojos esperando el momento pero jamás llego escuche una voz masculina y después varios golpes, no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que encontraran cuando los abriera, unas manos se apoyaron en mis mejillas y pensé lo peor pero me tranquilice al escucha la voz masculina

– No tengas miedo, ya me ocupe de ella – dijo aquella voz – Abre los ojos no tengas miedo – dijo y abrí los ojos lentamente, en ese momento vi aquellos ojos azules de mis sueños, aquellos ojos azules que me habían salvado de Victoria y por primera vez me sentía de una manera que no podía explicar – Todo esta bien princesa, estas a salvo…

* * *

**Que les parecio este primer capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado :) No olviden dejar sus reviews son muy importantes para mi :)**


	2. Recuerdos Confusos

_Hola Aca estoy con un nuevo capitulo :) Como se habran dado cuenta le cambie el nombre a la historia ahora se llamara_ **"Destined to in love with you" **_que significa_** "Destinada a enamorarme de ti" **_:) Lo cambie por que aun no estaba segura de si dejarle el anterios nombre pero finalmente me decidi por este :D Bueno las dejo leer ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Capitulo 2

**_Recuerdos Confusos_**

* * *

_**DAMON POV**_

Caminaba hacia el lugar en donde me tenía que encontrar con la novia de Edward pero me detuve cuando escuche los gritos desesperados de una joven y pude oler a un frió, me acerque hacia donde estaban y vi a una chica pelirroja que estaba torturando a un castaña a la cual no le podía ver el rostro pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que aquella castaña a la cual estaban torturando era la misma joven que había aparecido en mis sueños, no dude ni un segundo y agarre a la pelirroja por detrás y la arroje hacia un árbol, la pelirroja me miro confundida al verme.

– No te enseñaron a no torturar a una joven indefensa – le dije con un tono amenazador

– ¿Y quien te crees tu para meterte en mis asuntos? – me dijo levantándose algo defectuosa

– En estos momentos soy un vampiro enojado que está algo apurado y que esta defendiendo a una pobre joven indefensa a la cual una fría esta atacando sin piedad – le dije enojado – Te voy a dar un minuto para que desaparezcas de mi vista, si te llego a volver a ver cerca de esta joven, no tendré piedad y te matare

– Idiota – me dijo y acerco a mi – Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo y se fue a velocidad vampirica, sonreí ante el comentario, como si una fría pudiera hacerme algo cuando nuestra raza es mucho mas fuerte que la de ellos, me acerque a la joven lentamente y puse mis manos en sus mejillas, se veía tan adorable con sus ojos cerrados esperando que alguien llegara para sacarla de aquel lugar.

– No tengas miedo, ya me ocupe de ella – le dije pero ella no abrió sus ojos – Abre los ojos no tengas miedo – dije y ella fue lentamente abriendo sus ojos – Tranquila princesa, estas a salvo – nuestras miradas se encontraron y por alguna razón un extraño recuerdo vino a mi mente

_**Flash Back**_

– _Que sorpresa tienes preparada para mi Salvatore – me dijo Isabella en un tono juguetón, se veía extremadamente hermosa con aquel vestido pomposo y delicado de un color rosado, definitivamente estábamos en la época en la cual aun era humano de eso no me quedaba duda_

– _Ya veras pero cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa – le dije y me percate de que tuviera las ojos cerrados, caminamos hasta un lugar lleno de flores y hasta una manta en la cual sobre ella había comida en una canasta, supuse que era picnic – Abre los ojos Iza – dije e inmediatamente ella los abrió – Hoy pasaremos todo el día juntos Isabella y no te iras hasta que yo lo diga_

– _¿Me estas secuestrando Salvatore? – dijo mirándome a los ojos y en un tono juguetón _

– _Si te secuestro definitivamente tu familia no te volvería a ver más y te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario con total de estar junto a ti _

– _Siempre tan romántico Salvatore – me dijo y me deposito un beso en una de mis mejillas – Me haces sonrojar_

– _Amo cuando te sonrojas – le dije y tome su mano – Ven – dije y nos sentamos en el pasto _

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Que recuerdo tan extraño, no recuerdo haberlo vivido pero se sentía tan real definitivamente mi mente había jugado conmigo dándome un recuerdo falso. Me quede admirando la belleza de aquella mujer que estaba frente a mi, sus ojos verdes eran los mas bellos que había visto y su mirada mostraba confusión y miedo a la vez.

– ¿Me gustaría saber por que una fría te estaba torturando? – Le dije y ella se intento levantar pero hizo una mueca de dolor y cayo al piso – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Me duele mucho la cabeza – me dijo

– De seguro ha sido por el impacto del golpe, pero tranquila ya va a pasar el dolor – le dije y la ayude a levantarse

– Gracias – me dijo

– ¿Por qué?

– Por salvarme, si no hubieras llegado de seguro Victoria me mata

– ¿La conoces? – le dije sorprendido

– Lamentablemente si – me respondió – Me odia por que mi novio mato al suyo y se quiere desquitar de la misma manera, ok le estoy contando esto a un completo desconocido

– Disculpa no me presente – le dije y estreche mi mano en forma de saludo – Damon Salvatore

– Isabella Swan – dijo y me devolvió el saludo

– Un hermoso nombre para una mujer tan bella – le dije y se sonrojo ante mi comentario

– Gracias – me dijo avergonzada – ¿Tu eres amigo de Edward Cullen?

– Si ¿Lo conoces?

– Yo soy la novia, que casualidad que seas tú la persona que me haya salvado – dijo y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Edward

– No creo en las casualidades Isabella, definitivamente fue el destino quien me trajo hasta aquí

– El destino – sonrió y se quedo pensando unos segundos – ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

– Aun no lo se – le dije sinceramente, tenia que concentrarme en buscar la cura y si tenia una pista que me llevara hasta otro lugar me iría de inmediato – Supongo que no me quedare mucho tiempo a menos que algo me ate aquí

– ¿Y que te podría atar aquí? – me pregunto

– No lo se, un amor talvez – le dije y ella sonrió – ¿Hace mucho que estas con Edward?

– Si, creo que mas de dos años

– Interesante ¿Y aun sigue habiendo esa misma pasión que la primera vez?

– Si, es el amor de mi vida – me dijo y por alguna extraña razón sentí un dolor en mi pecho ante la palabra _**"Es el amor de mi vida"**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estábamos en el living de la mansión de los Salvatore platicando, Isabella se veía aun mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la había visto, esta vez llevaba un vestido porposo y delicado de un azul marino el cual le quedaba extremadamente hermoso, sus ojos se posaban en la hermosa decoración de la mansión Salvatore definitivamente nuestra casa era una de las mejores decoradas de Mystic Falls y eso Isabella lo sabia_

– _¿En que piensas Isabella? – le pregunte_

– _¿Que ahora quieres saber mis pensamientos Salvatore? – me dijo en un tono juguetón y se levanto del sillón dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas que mostraban un hermoso paisaje _

– _¿Me gustaría saber si piensas en mi durantes las noches Isabella? – le dije al oído_

– _Ya quisieras Salvatore – me dijo y se alejo de mi – La única persona en la cual voy a pensar durantes las noches será en el amor de mi vida _

– _Me gustaría ser el amor de tu vida – le dije y me acerque lentamente a ella hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a una poca distancia_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

– ¿Sucede algo Salvatore? – me pregunto Isabella al ver que no decía nada

– Damon – le dije y ella me miro confundida – Dime Damon me gusta mas

– Está bien te diré Damon, pero no me regañes si alguna vez te digo Salvatore – dijo y reímos ante su comentario, de nuevo había tenido esos recuerdos confusos en los cuales yo estaba con Isabella – ¿Y tu encontraste al amor de tu vida?

– Aun no, estoy esperando a la mujer indicada

– Espero que la encuentres – me dijo

– Yo también lo espero – le dije y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a una inmensa mansión de dos pisos, la cual supuse era la casa de Edward por que apestaba a fríos

– Llegamos – me dijo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta

– Lo supuse, el lugar apesta a fríos – y rió ante mi comentario – ¿Tú vives lejos de aquí?

– Algo – me dijo y entramos a la casa, mis ojos se posaron en la hermosa decoración de la casa, definitivamente los Cullen tenían buen ojo en la decoración – Tu habitación esta arriba a la izquierda, yo ya me tengo que ir, mi padre me esta esperando

– Fue un placer conocerte Isabella

– El placer fue mió – dijo y se dirigió hasta la puerta

– Te veo mañana Isabella – dije, giro para sonreírme y salio por aquella puerta, mire todo a mi alrededor y luego subí hasta la habitación que me había indicado Isabella, no entendía que significaban esos _"recuerdos" _que había tenido pero parecían tan reales ¿Seria que había conocido a Isabella en mi época humana y no lo recordara? ¿Pero como podía ser que estuviera viva? ¿Y si talvez era un vampiro? Me hice esas preguntas varios minutos hasta que me decidí a desempacar, ya resolvería ese problema de mis recuerdos confusos.

_**BELLA POV**_

Llegue a mi casa después de caminar media hora por el bosque pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacia un rato, aquel joven de ojos azules de mis sueños existía y era nada menos que el amigo de Edward definitivamente esto no había sido una casualidad como había dicho el, soñar con un joven de ojos azules eléctricos y que después lo conozcas cuando te salve de morir en manos de una psicópata no era algo que pasara normalmente, bueno en realidad esas cosas no pasaban que yo sepa pero a mi me había pasado. Subí rápidamente hasta mi habitación y me acosté en la cama intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado pero inmediatamente cerré los ojos, la imagen de aquellos ojos azules eléctricos que me habían cortado la respiración venían a mi mente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Yo estaba caminando por un hermoso jardín lleno de unas hermosas flores, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que llevaba un vestido porposo y delicado de un color verde manzana definitivamente no estaba en mi época, camine unos pasos mas por el inmenso parque que estaba frente a mis ojos hasta que unas manos rozaron mi cintura que me hicieron girar, al girar me encontré con unos hermoso ojos azules los cuales reconocí inmediatamente, esos ojos eran los de Damon_

– _Hola mi bella princesa – me dijo y me deposito un tierno y delicado beso en los labios_

– _Hola mi amado Damon – dije en un tono alegre, ¿Pero que era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por que había dicho eso?_

– _Te extrañe sabes, me costo escaparme de mi casa para venir a verte – me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y caminábamos por el inmenso jardín_

– _Yo también te extrañe mi Damon – dije dándole un beso en las mejillas_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

¡¿Pero que era lo que estaba sucediendo?! Hacia un rato que había conocido a Damon y estaba teniendo recuerdos confusos con el amigo de mi novio, definitivamente me estaba afectando una neurona. Me metí a la ducha para intentar olvidar aquel "recuerdo" pero no podía, se me venia la imagen de los besos de Damon a la cabeza y lo que me había dicho _**"Hola mi bella princesa"**_ pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué había tenido este extraño recuerdo? Primero habían sido los sueños y ahora esto, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

– ¿En que piensas Bella? – pregunto una voz que me hizo estremecer pero al darme vuelta me di cuenta que era mi Edward

– En ti, ¿En quien más iba a estar pensando? si tú eres el dueño de mis pensamientos – le dije y le di un beso apasionado para intentar olvidar aquel beso que me había dado Damon en mis "recuerdos" pero por alguna razón no lograba olvidarlo

– ¿Y eso por que fue? – dijo Edward confundido ante tan apasionado beso

– ¿Qué no le puedo dar un beso a mi novio?

– Obvio – me dijo y me beso en los labios de una manera tierna – ¿Ya te fuiste a encontrar con Damon?

¡Damon! Perfecto era el único nombre que no quería escuchar en estos momentos pero era muy obvio que mi Edward me iba a preguntar por el ya que era su amigo

– Si

– ¿Y te cayo bien? – me pregunto

– Si – le dije y le sonreí – Es buena persona

– Sabia que te iba a caer bien – me dijo y se sentó en mi cama – Aunque de seguro van a tener alguna y que otra discusión pero nada del otro mundo

– Edward te molesta si nos vemos mañana es que me duele la cabeza y quiero descansar – mentí, realmente quería estar sola

– Claro mi amor, no hay problema – me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente – Nos vemos mañana, Te amo

– Yo también te amo – dije y desapareció por la ventana de mi habitación

Baje para cenar y Alice me lleno de preguntas sobre el amigo de Edward a las cuales les conteste fríamente, no quería hablar y mucho menos de Damon, ya demasiado tenia revuelta mi cabeza como para que Alice me viniera a preguntar cosas sobre _**el**_, no quería ni pronunciar su nombre. Cuando termine de cenar subí a mi habitación, me acosté y me puse a leer un libro pero no pude ni hacerlo por que las palabras que salían de aquellos labios venían a mi mente _**"No creo en las casualidades Isabella, definitivamente fue el destino quien me trajo hasta aquí"**_ ¡Destino! Esa palabra me hacia eco en mi cabeza, ¿El destino trajo a Damon hasta mi? Definitivamente la llegada de este vampiro de ojos azules me estaba afectando y más de lo normal, al final me gano el sueño y cerré mis ojos.

Al día siguiente me levante para ir al instituto, aunque no quisiera me tenia que encontrar con_** el**_, de seguro iba a asistir al instituto como todo adolescente normal ya que Edward había dicho que se iba a quedar varios meses en Forks, me vestí rápidamente y baje por las escaleras.

Alice ya había salido hace un buen rato, me había dicho un día antes que no me iba a poder esperar por que tenia que hacer algo antes de ir al instituto, así que hoy me tocaba manejar mi camioneta. Termine de desayunar y me despedí de mi padre, subí a mi camioneta y arranque camino al instituto, iba pensando en lo que iba a planear para el cumpleaños de Nick de seguro Alice ya tenia preparado algo pero igual quería preparar algún regalo para mi mejor amigo. De repente la camioneta dejo de funcionar, no arrancaba para ser mas especifico, esto era algo común le había dicho a Charlie si me podía hacer el favor de llevarla a arreglar pero hasta el momento no había podido, así que de alguna manera me tenia que ocupar yo. Baje del auto para ver si podía arreglar el problema pero definitivamente no podía y también estaba llegando tarde al instituto, de repente un auto negro paro junto a mi camioneta y la ventanilla se bajo, me sorprendí al ver a la persona que se encontraba en aquel convertible definitivamente esto ya no era una casualidad.

– ¡Damon! – dije sorprendida al ver al vampiro de ojos azules en aquel auto…

* * *

_Que les parecio? Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado :) No olviden dejar sus reviews su opinion es muy importante para mi :D Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda_

**_Besos y Abrazos :) _**


	3. ¿El principio de un amor?

_Hola mis lectores como han estado me he tardado en subir el capitulo por que he estado ocupada pero aca esta :D Espero que sea de su agrado por que me gusto mucho escribirlo 3 Bueno las dejoo leer nos vemos abajo :D_

* * *

Capitulo 3

_**¿El principio de un amor?**_

* * *

**DAMON POV**

Estaba en mi auto negro pensando en Isabella no podía dejar de pensar en ella por nada del mundo, por alguna razón cada vez que cerraba los ojos su hermosa sonrisa venia a mi cabeza ¿Pero que me estaba pasando con aquella chica de pelo castaño? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? De repente vi a una joven de pelo castaño que estaba intentado arreglar su camioneta y cuando giro me di cuenta que era ella Isabella. No dude ni un segundo y frene frente a sus ojos, se veía aun más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto, baje la ventanilla y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sonreí ante eso.

– ¡Damon! – Dijo sorprendida al verme – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Iba camino a la escuela y te vi – le dije sinceramente – ¿Se te rompió la camioneta?

– Si, tenia que haberla llevado arreglar cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora estoy acá parada y voy a llegar tarde al instituto

– Bueno tienes suerte, Damon Salvatore vino a tu rescate – le dije y sonreí

– Muy chistoso – dijo irónicamente – No necesito que nadie me rescate Salvatore

– Isabella no seas orgullosa y súbete a mi auto que si no vas a llegar tarde, después llamamos a una grúa para que pase a recoger tu camioneta

– Está bien – bufo – Solo por que estoy llegando tarde a la escuela

Isabella subió al auto y no pude evitar sonreír ante su enfado, le estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda y ella se enfadaba definitivamente Isabella Swan me iba a volver loco, la mire unos segundos y ella hizo lo mismo, nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar por alguna razón amaba cuando pasaba eso, sus ojos color chocolate eran extremadamente hermosos y me hipnotizaban con tan solo mirarlos, después de unos segundos volví en si y arranque el auto camino al instituto.

– ¿Sucede algo Isabella? – pregunte al ver su cara seria mientras miraba por la ventana

– No sucede nada – me dijo fríamente

– ¿Tu mirada no dice lo mismo?

– ¡Te dije que no sucede nada! – Me dijo enojada y frene – ¿Por qué frenaste?

– No voy a arrancar hasta que no me digas que ¿te pasa?

– ¿Que parte de _No me pasa nada_ no entendiste? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos

– Tranquilízate Isabella, tampoco para que te pongas así

– Lo siento Damon – dijo disculpándose – Es que estoy algo nerviosa

– ¿Y por que estas nerviosa?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia Salvatore – me dijo burlonamente, sonreí por lo menos ya no estaba enojada por alguna razón que desconocía, de repente sonó su teléfono y ella atendió agudice mi oído para saber quien era y me di cuenta que era Edward al escuchar su voz _"Hola mi amor" _dijo ella y por alguna razón una punzada en mi corazón me hizo estremecer cuando escuche el _mi amor_ salir de sus labios, es como si me sintiera engañado por alguna razón, pero eso no era posible, acababa de conocer a Isabella y por alguna razón había provocado en mi algo que jamás había sentido, decidí no seguir escuchando no quería sentir esa punzada por que dolía y mucho, arranque el auto y seguí manejando camino a la escuela, después de unos segundo Isabella corto.

– ¿Por qué crees que Edward es el amor de tu vida Isabella? – pregunte de repente, me sorprendí ante mis palabras ni yo pensé que iba a salir eso de mi boca

– ¿A que viene la pregunta Salvatore? – me pregunto curiosa

– Damon, te dije que me gusta más Damon

– Me gusta más Salvatore

– Ayer me dijiste que el era el amor de tu vida – le dije – ¿Por qué crees que Edward es el amor de tu vida?

– No lo se – dijo y frene de repente

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que sientes por Edward? ¿Acaso no sabes que es el amor?

– Si que se lo que siento por Edward y se que es el amor

– ¿Entonces por que no me respondes?

– ¿Y tu sabes que es el amor Salvatore?

– Claro que lo se, el amor es pasión, peligro, el amor es cuando sientes que te quedas sin respiración cada vez que estas cerca de esa persona especial, el amor es cuando te das cuenta que sin esa persona no puedes vivir

– Eso es lo que yo siento por Edward

– Excusas y mas excusas, si supieras lo que sentís no hubieras tardado tanto en responderme – le dije y me acerque un poco a ella – ¿Sabes cual es tu problema Isabella?

– ¿Cuál?

– Tu problema es que no sabes lo que quieres

– ¡¿Y que es lo que quiero entonces?!

– Tu quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión y talvez un poco de peligro

– ¡El peligro lo tengo! Edward es un vampiro es imposible no vivir en peligro

– Pero no te consume, Edward no te provoca pasión, no te provoca esa sensación de deseo cada vez que estas cerca de el, esa ganas de besar a esa persona cuando estas a unos centímetros de ella

– Tu no me vas a hacer dudar sobre lo que siento por Edward, yo se lo que siento y lo tengo muy claro

– Esta bien, sabes lo que sientes Isabella – dije y arranque el auto, no sabia por que le había preguntado eso, pero no había hecho mal en preguntárselo por que había dudado sobre lo que sentía y de eso estaba seguro por que lo había visto en sus ojos, Edward era mi amigo pero no me arrepentía en haberle preguntado lo que pregunte por que por primera vez en mi vida me sentía de una manera que no podía explicar.

**BELLA POV**

"_**Tu quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión y talvez un poco de peligro"**_ Esas palabras rondaron por mi cabeza por un largo rato, yo sabia lo que sentía por Edward y la llegada de un vampiro de ojos azules no me iba a hacer dudar de eso, pero no podía negar que me sentía atraída por Damon, había algo en el que me volvía loca, no se si eran sus ojos azul eléctrico o su hermosa sonrisa seductora y arrogante que me hacia sentir una especie de cosquilleo que jamás en mi vida había sentido.

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio mientras íbamos camino al instituto, me sentía realmente incomoda y no se me ocurría ninguna pregunta para que terminase este incomodo silencio, un lado de mi estaba deseando que llegáramos al instituto y bajarme de este auto, pero mi otro lado deseaba no bajarse de este auto y saber mas de aquel vampiro de ojos azules.

– ¿Y tienes hermanos? – dije para acabar este incomodo silencio

– Si uno, es mas chico que yo – me dijo

– ¿Y como se llama?

– Stefan

– ¿Hace cuanto eres vampiro?

– ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Isabella? – pregunto y me miro a los ojos por un segundo me sentí en el paraíso esos ojos azules electrizantes me hacían sentir de una manera que no podía explicar.

_**Flash Back**_

_Habíamos llegado a el hermoso pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, después de tantos años de haberme ido a estudiar al extranjero había vuelto y para casarme, si casarme con un completo desconocido lo único que sabia era que se llamaba Francisco Gilbert y era hijo de las familias fundadora de Mystic Falls, no recordaba haberlo conocido cuando era pequeña por que me había ido a los 9 años de edad pero igual sabia que era mas chico que yo y recordaba bien que la señora Gilbert había quedado embarazada cuando yo me había ido._

_Baje del carruaje con mucha delicadeza, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color cremita que caía en ondas sobre mis piernas, era algo porposo y delicado adecuado para una dama de nuestra época._

– _¿Padre cuando conoceré a mi prometido? – dije cuando ingresamos a la inmensa mansión Swan la cual era mi antigua casa _

– _Hoy por la noche iremos a cenar a la casa Gilbert y también ira la familia Salvatore ya que anunciaremos tu compromiso con Francisco Gilbert_

– _De acuerdo padre elegiré mi vestido mas adecuado para la ocasión – le dije sonriendo aunque no estaba muy contenta de casarme con un completo desconocido yo quería vivir un amor como el de las historias de mis libros _

– _Trata de verte lo mas hermosa posible – me dijo sonriendo y se retiro del living de nuestra hermosa casa_

_Después de ayudar a mi nana Refugio a ordenar mis cosas en la habitación, salí a caminar por los inmensos jardines de la mansión Swan aun recordaba cuando salía a jugar con los hermanos Salvatore Damon y Stefan, fueron momentos hermosos de mi infancia y me dio mucha tristeza separarme de mi hogar y perder contacto con mis amigos. De repente vi un hermoso caballo blanco atado a un árbol, me acerque a el y lo acaricie suavemente_

– _Hola caballito parece que tu dueño te dejo acá solito – dije pero una voz masculina me hizo estremecer y mi corazón se acelero _

– _Scarlet, se llama Scarlet – dijo esa voz masculina y me gire para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico _

– _Señor me ha asustado – le dije poniendo mi mano en mi corazón pero no deje de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azules_

– _Disculpe señorita no quise asustarla – dijo amablemente y se acerco a su caballo, me miro detalladamente e hizo que sintiera una especie de cosquilleo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo – ¿Isabella?_

– _¿Nos conocemos?_

– _Si señorita Swan, soy Damon Salvatore – me dijo, no podía creer que el que estaba frente a mis ojos era Damon mi amigo de la infancia, se veía increíblemente guapo y sus ojos azules eran aun mas brillantes de los que tenia cuando era pequeño_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar aquel recuerdo de mi cabeza, había sucedido de nuevo esos recuerdos confusos que aparecían en mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba o estaba con Damon, pero parecían tan reales que si no supiera que no puede ser posible, pensaría que conocí a Damon hace muchos años atrás quien sabe talvez en otra vida.

– Solo preguntaba Salvatore – le dije riendo sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules

– Hace años, pero mejor dejamos la charla para otro momento, ya llegamos al instituto y tu novio te debe estar esperando ansioso – dijo y sonrió

– Está bien – dije, le sonreí y baje del auto

– Adiós Iza nos vemos luego – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla que me hizo estremecer y se fue ¿Iza? Me había llamado Iza igual que en mis recuerdos confusos, normalmente todos me llamaban Bella o Isabella y cuando alguien me llamaba así normalmente lo corregía pero en el sonaba hermoso y no me molestaba, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward esperándome con cara seria, de seguro me esperaba alguna regañada por que había llegado demasiado tarde y me había perdido mi primera clase pero igual tenia mis razones.

– ¿En donde estabas y por que llegaste en el auto de Damon? – me pregunto cruzado de brazos y en un tono serio

– ¿Estas celoso? – pregunte, detestaba cuando Edward se ponía celoso y mas cuando estaban todos mirándonos como si fuéramos la gran cosa

– ¿No me respondiste?

– La camioneta se me descompuso cuando venia para aquí y mágicamente Damon se apareció y me trajo al colegio

– ¿Y por que tardaron tanto en venir que yo sepa Damon salio antes que yo? – dijo aumentando el tono de voz

– Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente – le dije e intente irme hacia donde estaban Alice y Nick viendo la escenita pero el agarre de Edward me detuvo

– ¿A dónde vas? – me dijo enojado y agarrándome aun mas fuerte del brazo – Sabes que detesto que me dejen hablando solo

– Estas haciendo una escenita Edward y no tengo ganas de soportar la mirada de todos – le dije – Y suéltame que me estas lastimando – dije enojada y saque bruscamente el brazo del agarre de Edward y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Nick y Alice – Hola chicos

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Nick algo molesto – Se volvió loco Edward como va a hacer ese tipo de escenitas

– Ya no importa Nick, solo se puso algo celoso

– ¿Celoso? ¿De quien? – pregunto Alice curiosa

– Es que Damon me trajo y no le gusto mucho que hayamos tardado mucho, igual no tiene por que ponerse celoso somos solo amigos

– ¿Damon no es su amigo?

– Si por eso te digo que no tiene por que ponerse celoso, Damon es su amigo y debería confiar en el

– ¿Y es sexy?

– ¿Quién?

– ¡Damon de quien estamos hablando!

– Velo por tu misma yo no te voy a decir si es sexy o no – le dije – Bueno me voy a clases nos vemos luego

**DAMON POV**

Iza, no se por que le decía así pero me gustaba como sonaba y a ella pareció no molestarle en cambio creo que le gusto mucho que la llamara así, después que me despedí de ella me dirigí hacia la cafetería y luego iría a clases, Edward se había encargado de anotarme y conseguir mis horarios, me los había dado anoche y por lo que el me dijo compartía unas dos clases con el y el resto con Iza, me gustaba la idea de compartir la mayoría de las clases con ella quería conocerla mas y talvez ser grandes amigos pero no podía evitar sentirme atraído por ella aunque fuera la novia de mi amigo, aunque Edward no era tan amigo mió como Rick pero finalmente lo era.

Luego de pedir mi almuerzo me senté en una de las mesas ya que no vi a los Cullen ni a Iza y no tenia mucho amigos ya que era nuevo en el lugar, pude percatarme de la mirada de todas las mujeres del lugar y no me molestaba pero una conversación de dos mujeres me llamo la atención y agudice mi oído para escuchar la conversación.

– Lauren que te digo que el chico de ojos azules que se encuentra en aquella mesa al fondo es el chico al que se refería Edward cuando le hizo la escenita a Bella – dijo una de ellas

– ¿Estas segura Jessica que es el tal Damon? – pregunto la cual se llamaba Lauren

– Si, lo vi bajarse del auto con Bella – le contesto Jessica – Igual creo que Edward esta alucinando no creo que un hombre tan sexy como ese se fije en una chica como Bella, ósea mírala yo soy mucho mas linda que ella – dijo y se levanto – Mira y aprende Lauren – se dirigió hacia donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado muy coquetamente – Hola soy Jessica

– Hola – le conteste fríamente

– ¿Eres nuevo? – me pregunto

– Si

– Bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme

– Lo tomare en cuenta – dije y vi a Iza pasar que se dirigía a clases – Lo siento tengo clases – dije y me pare dirigiéndome a Iza, la tal Jessica había dicho algo en voz baja pero que lo escuche perfectamente _**"Ni siquiera me miro"**_ y no pude reír ante aquellas palabras

– ¿De que te ríes? – me pregunto Iza confundida al verme reír

– Tu amiga Jessica pensó que podía conquistarme para decirlo de alguna manera, se sentó junto a mí para coquetearme pero yo ni la mire – le dije y ella rió en voz baja

– Heriste el ego de Jessica – dijo riendo

– Se lo merecía se estaba burlando de ti – dije y ella rió

– Gracias aunque no se por que se estaban burlando de mi

– Dijeron que un chico como yo que es increíblemente sexy, no se podría fijar en una chica como vos

– ¿Y como son las chicas como yo?

– No se – dije riendo – Pero dijo que ella era mucho mas bella que tu, pero para mi es todo lo contrario tu belleza es sobrenatural Iza – y se sonrojo ante mi comentario

– Me haces sonrojar Salvatore – dijo ella y ambos entramos a clases – ¿Tenemos clases juntos?

– Así parece – le dije riendo y ella se sentó – Me permite señorita Swan sentarme junto a usted en esta clase

– Si se puede sentar junto a mi señor Salvatore – me dijo riendo y me senté

– Es un placer sentarme junto a una joven tan bella como usted – dije en vos alta

– ¡Cállate! – Dijo ella – Ya suficiente con la escenita que hizo Edward afuera como para que vos vengas y hagas otra para que aumenten los chismes sobre nosotros

– ¿Y que chismes son esos?

– Como si no los hubieras escuchado – dijo en vos baja – No te hagas que sabes muy bien que gracias a la escenita que hizo Edward hace un rato piensan que lo estoy engañando contigo

– Mi conciencia esta tranquila Iza y me parece que los de aquí _son muy chismosos _– dije aumentando la voz en las ultimas tres palabras para que los demás me escucharan

– Si _muy chismosos_ – dijo ella e hizo lo mismo que yo resaltando las dos ultimas palabras y nos reímos, me gustaba mucho cuando se reía se veía alegre y sus ojos brillaban de alegría

Hablamos durante casi toda la clase y nos reíamos al escuchar los chismes que decía la gente, me la pasaba muy bien con Iza me hacia reír mucho, cuando termino la clase me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su casa algo que a Edward no le gusto mucho pero le dije que era para que llegara a su casa segura por que el no la podía llevar y termino aceptando, se despidieron como se despedían los novios con un beso así que decidí subirme al auto mientras ellos se despedían, aunque no pude evitar escuchar algunas palabras que me pusieron algo celoso, finalmente Iza se subió al auto, me dijo en donde quedaba su casa pero se me ocurrió una idea

– ¿A dónde vamos este no es el camino hacia mi casa? – me pregunto ella al ver que no íbamos camino hacia su casa

– Quiero que te despejes un rato, estas algo nerviosa por los chismes y aparte quiero que nos conozcamos mas – le dije sonriendo

– Te voy a acusar de secuestro Salvatore – dijo soltando una pequeña risita que me hizo sonreír

– Que me metan preso si es necesario pero quiero que te despejes un rato y que seamos grandes amigos

– Así que Salvatore quiere que seamos amigos – dijo irónicamente soltando una risita

– Amigos no, grandes amigos – dije y reímos juntos – ¿Amigos Iza? – y estreche mi mano en forma de trato

– Amigos – y me dio la mano, en ese momento sentí una especie de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo y pude ver en los ojos de Iza que ella sintió lo mismo – ¿Y a donde vamos Salvatore?

– Por ahí – le dije – Solo tengo dos reglas Iza

– ¿Cuáles?

– La primera es que apagues tu teléfono

– ¡¿Pero y si sucede algo?! – me dijo

– No va a suceder nada Iza, confía en mi

– Está bien – me dijo y apago su teléfono – ¿Y la segunda?

– Quiero que te diviertas como nunca lo has hecho – le dije, ella asintió con una sonrisa y arranque el auto, estaba seguro que esta tarde nos divertiríamos mucho…

* * *

_¿Y que les parecio? No olviden dejar sus reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :D _

_Yo se que les va a encantar el proximo capitulo va a hacer muy divertido jeje pero mejor no les cuento mas van a tener que esperar hasta el proximo cap :D _

_Actualizare lo mas pronto posiblee 3 :)_

_Besos y Abrazos xoxo :)_


End file.
